


Steps Toward You

by lookoutol_mackeyisback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Karasuno Family, M/M, Marching Band, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, daisuga if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutol_mackeyisback/pseuds/lookoutol_mackeyisback
Summary: Every roll step Kageyama takes leads him closer to Hinata. But will Hinata ever feel the same way?~A sweet little Marching Band AU Based off of yours truly's experience in an American High School marching band.~Tumblr Prompt! Roasted Marshmallow, Barefoot, Dandelion
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Steps Toward You

**Author's Note:**

> May I present, the Karasuno Marching Band: 
> 
> Takeda- Band Director  
> Michimiya - Drum Major  
> Yamaguchi - Flute  
> Kageyama - Flute  
> Tsukishima - Clarinet  
> Sugawara - Clarinet  
> Nishinoya - Alto Sax  
> Hinata - Alto Sax  
> Daichi - Trumpet  
> Ennoshita - Trumpet  
> Asahi - Euphonium  
> Kiyoko - Quads  
> Yachi - Mallets  
> Tanaka - Snare Drum
> 
> Enjoy!!

Hinata's foot crunches a dandelion as he steps in time with Michimiya's obnoxiously loud counting, face scrunched up in concentration. 

Kageyama puts his hands on his hips. He half-listens as Takeda barks orders from the band stand, something about watching their rolled steps a little carefully from set 32A to 32B. 

His eyes drift over to where Hinata wipes sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, shaking it loosely by his side, then lifting his saxophone up to his chapped lips. 

A pink hue rises on Kageyama's cheeks as the sun pounds the surface of the field. 

Hinata licks the reed attached to his instrument and for once, Kageyama is thankful the sun is keeping everyone’s cheeks and ears a little redder today. 

They run the set again. And again. Kageyama straightens his back, frowning at the metal tube in front of him. When he moves - deftly with sharp snaps here and there, his flute catches the rays and makes a bright spot appear on Yachi’s face. She squints and puts her hand up to her forehead like a visor, even though it only lasted a second and Kageyama didn’t mean to blind her in the first place. Michimiya hops off the podium to help some first years, and Takeda yells, “SET” one more time. 

He’s distracted today. Hinata's shorts are shorter than usual, and Kageyama can see the tan lines from last week’s unusual heat wave. Yamaguchi reaches out and weakly slaps Kageyama’s bicep with the back of his hand, grabbing his attention once more. His lips are dry, so he licks them before lifting his flute to his face.

Hinata sticks his tongue out when they march drills up and down the field, but when Takeda yells “BAND TEN HUT” and the band sets and replies “HIT”, it darts back into his mouth like it was never there. 

Kageyama can still see the spit trail, though, shiny in the corner of his mouth. He turns away from Hinata, shyness creeping into his smile.

It’s hot, and the moisture is apparent on every player's brow. Hinata's orange hair sticks to his forehead under his baseball cap and sunglasses. He squints up at Michimiya, who takes a long sip of water when Takeda calls break. 

Kageyama sets his flute down in the field by the 45 yard line, and runs forward, where he left his water bottle.

He beats Hinata to the mess of gym shoes, purses, flip folders, and hats scattered across the front of the track. 

Hinata’s lips scowl in defeat as Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Yachi gather around in an unplanned semi circle on the lined rubber surface.

Tanaka takes off his shirt (not that it was really covering his chest anyway, with how low the arm holes hang on him when he wears it), using it to wipe the sweat from his armpits and face. Tsukishima watches him do this with disgust. Nishinoya makes a joke, which everyone laughs at. Yamaguchi invites everyone over for a bonfire and s’mores after practice on Saturday. 

Hinata excitedly confirms his attendance, so Kageyama says yes, too. 

————————

When the lights go off from the field on Saturday after practice (where Kageyama was distracted again, because Hinata kept wetting his reed over and over as the sun dried it out), Hinata and Kageyama head back toward the tall building, instruments and water bottles dangling from limbs and around necks. 

“You goin’ to Yamaguchi’s?”

“I said I would, didn’t I?”

He springs upward in a sort of skip, with a wide grin on his face. Kageyama wonders how he still has so much energy after an hour of technical drills, and running their competition program five times. 

(Takeda kept telling them that _this time_ was the last time, but the band knew that that was hardly ever true. Michimiya had pointed out this afternoon that it was quarter to five, and they still had to run through the field show and Takeda apologized in advance for keeping them late.)

Hinata continues to jump up and down in the band room while Kageyama squats down, hastily putting away his flute and marching shoes.

He and Tanaka are high-fiving about something, and Tsukishima is rolling his eyes. Yamaguchi smiles and stares at the blond. 

“Wanna carpool?”

Kageyama startles when Hinata comes up behind him, squeezing his hunched shoulders and using them to bounce higher into the air. 

“Uh, sure.”

“Great! So I’ll pick you up at like, 7:30?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Sweet! See you then, Stinky-yama!”

Hinata sticks his tongue out and Kageyama does the same back. When Hinata’s orange sweaty mop is out of sight, Kageyama wonders what Hinata’s tongue tastes like. 

Probably sweat. 

And whatever a reed tastes like, he decides. 

———

Hinata arrives at 7:39pm, blaming Natsu having a meltdown at dinner for his tardiness. 

Kageyama is disappointed to see that the shorts from earlier have been replaced with jeans and tennis shoes. 

The humidity hangs in the air, but after showering and eating some food, it’s a little cooler out now than it was earlier. 

Hinata drives. He’s a little reckless as he shifts to and from each gear, but Kageyama sort of enjoys the dangerous side of carpooling with his best friend. Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut when Hinata takes a turn a little too fast and Hinata laughs, resting his hand on Kageyama’s thigh for reassurance.

They arrive at Yamaguchi’s and like, a million other cars are there already. Kagayema spots Daichi’s blue suburban, and Asahi’s mom’s brown van. Tsukishima must have walked over earlier than everyone else, because his little silver coupe is still in the driveway a few doors down. 

They park a little further away and walk toward the little tan house. They go past the front door and head for the back gate where people are already chatting. 

There's a small bonfire with a few lawn chairs and Yamaguchi smiles from his spot by the fire and waves at them. Daichi, Suga, Ennoshita and Tanaka are busy tossing a volleyball over a small net in the grass, barefoot. Noya and Asahi are watching the game. Tsukishima is fiddling with a s’mores stick next to Yamaguchi, and Yachi and Kiyoko are roasting marshmallows already. 

Despite his small house, Yamaguchi has the best yard for a bonfire. 

Hinata waves back at Yamaguchi and makes his way over to the circle of people in lawn chairs. There is one chair left. They make eye contact and Kageyama starts running. 

“Hey---KAGEYAMA!”

The smaller boy is racing ahead. But he’s not fast enough. Kageyama slams his bottom into the empty lawn chair. It tilts a little bit under his weight. 

Hinata stares, fists clenched on his hips looking down at Kageyama. 

Kageyama grins at him. Hinata grins back. 

_Oh no._ He realizes too little too late. Even though Kageyama won the race, Hinata is winning the war. 

“You’re not gonna sit--” He starts, and Hinata plops down on Kageyama’s lap. _“Ughhhh….dumbass Hinata.”_

Tsukishima smirks at Kageyama and his burned cheeks heat up. He makes a face back at Tsukishima. Hinata doesn’t move to the ground. 

Yachi leans over and gives her roasting stick to Hinata, and he takes it without thought.

Kageyama is trapped.

They’re chatting about one of the pieces in their set, and Yamaguchi imitates Takeda. Tsukishima makes a snide comment. Yachi laughs and makes a funny face. 

Hinata wiggles his hips and Kageyama starts to sweat. The temperature rises in the large backyard, not from the proximity of the fire, but just from Hinata's small ass on Kageyama’s groin. 

Hinata begins roasting a marshmallow over the fire and angles his body so the stick rests evenly over the flames. A thick pressure builds in Kageyama's pants and his insides liquify.

“Hey -- Do you want a marshmallow, Kageyama?” 

Yachi holds out a fluffy white piece of squishy sugar. 

“What?” He snaps out of the fog Hinata is creating around his head. “Oh, yeah. Thanks.” 

He’s severely distracted and at a total loss as to what he should do. Kicking Hinata off of his lap means less embarrassment over all, but keeping him here means Kageyama can feel his best friend press himself a little closer. He can hold him a little tighter. Obsess over him a little more. 

Before he can decide, Hinata shifts and stands up. 

“Your lap is too bony, Kageyama,” he explains. 

Hinata sits in front of Kageyama, cross-legged, and pushes his roasting stick into his best friend’s hands. 

He takes it, staring into Hinata’s brown eyes. They shimmer with firelight, and a glint of gold reflects back at Kageyama. 

“I like mine slightly brown. Not burnt.” Hinata instructs. 

“Okay.” Kageyama feels the loss of Hinata’s warmth and leans forward to place the stick over the fire, dejected. His knees hit Hinata’s back, and he decides then that maybe this is a better position, anyway.

Over in the middle of the yard, Tanaka slams the ball over onto Daichi and Suga’s side of the net, and he yells victoriously into the air, ripping off his shirt (again -- it’s not really a shirt -- just a piece of fabric wrapped loosely around his shoulders, _barely_ connected at his hips) and waves it high into the air like a flag. Ennoshita keels over in laughter beside him, and they rise to chest bump each other in the air. 

“Kageyama!” Kiyoko’s voice cuts through the riff-raff on the lawn, and Kageyama’s eyes snap to hers. 

She points blatantly at Hinata’s marshmallow on the end of the stick; which is now on fire and melting slowly down, threatening to drip into the deep blue embers. 

“Oh, shit.”

Kageyama brings the marshmallow up to his mouth to blow on the sad, charred piece of confectionery. 

Hinata glares. 

“Um. Sorry. I’ll take this one.”

Yamaguchi helps him put it between a graham cracker and a piece of chocolate on a plate before it slips off the roasting stick and onto the grass. 

__________________

Later, after the sun goes down, Yamaguchi brings out tiki torches and bug spray. 

The volleyball game continues, with Kiyoko and Yachi winning some matches against Ennoshita and Tanaka. The boys genuflect and kiss the grass in front of the girls when the game ends. 

Yachi and Kiyoko look proudly ahead at the rest of the group. 

Hinata sits on the grass by the fire, Nishinoya encourages several of the boys to go inside for video games, and soon Kageyama and Hinata are almost alone in the yard. 

Hinata kicks off his shoes and stuffs his socks into the souls. He rubs his feet, especially near the back where a blister has popped up. 

“Man, practice today was brutal.”

He puts his feet out in front of him, leaning back to prop himself up on his arms. Kageyama mimics his movements. 

“Yeah, I felt like my flute was going to burn my lips.”

“Kageyama, it would have to be like one thousand degrees outside for your flute to burn your lips.”

“Oh.” Kageyama snickers. 

“Could you imagine Takeda forcing us to do marching drills when it is one-thousand degrees outside?”

“Hinata. I don’t think we would even be alive if it were that hot.” He stares into the flames. 

“Hm. Yeah, I guess you’re right. But just think about it...we would be melting onto the field and Takeda would still be like ‘watch your roll steps, Hinata!’, ‘Don’t look at your feet, Hinata!’”

Hinata’s impression of Takeda is poor, but Kageyama laughs at him anyway. He can’t help it. 

Hinata rests his hand on top of Kageyama’s and Kageyama’s throat closes up for a moment.

A cooler summer breeze whisks by and Kageyama is grateful for it. He takes a big breath inward, his lungs catching the air, and lets their hands settle together. 

“Kageyama. Do you ever think about what’s gonna happen to the band after Suga and Daichi and Asahi and Michimiya leave?”

“No.”

“I mean - like who’s going to be first chair and all that.”

“Oh. Yeah, a little.”

“Cause I bet you could be. I doubt Yamaguchi will have the courage to try out when we’re seniors.”

“Are you gonna try out for first chair when we get to senior year?”

“Yeah. I know that Noya will probably recommend me, anyway.”

Kageyama shivers and the stars twinkle above them. What will happen when they become seniors? Will Tsukishima try out for drum major? Will Yachi still hang out with Kiyoko after she leaves for college? Will Hinata still be marching on the field with him and Yamaguchi? Will he still stick his tongue out when Takeda makes them march drills? Will Kageyama ever be brave enough to confess to Hinata how he feels? 

“Did you want to go in?” 

Kageyama brings his focus back to Hinata’s face. Their fingers are still somewhat entwined in the grass. 

Maybe he will hold onto his feelings forever, shove them back into his chest where they belong and never bring them up at all. Maybe. 

“No.” Kageyama frowns, thinking about a future where Hinata is not in it. 

“Aren’t you cold?”

“No.” He lies. 

“Yes, you are. Hold on. Let me go get my jacket.” 

Hinata puts his shoes back on and stands up, separating their hands. Kageyama doesn’t want to be left alone so he follows. 

They snake through the yard back toward the car and Hinata clicks the button on the fob to open the doors. Kageyama trails a few feet behind.

Hinata reaches into the backseat of the car and pulls out Kageyama’s jacket. 

“Here. Put this on.” Hinata urges, and Kageyama looks down at the garment in his hands. 

“Um...that’s my jacket.” He points.

Hinata shrugs. “Oh, yeah. You left it at my house and so…”

“...So you kept it?” 

“Um…I didn’t mean to!” Hinata doesn’t meet Kageyama’s eyes. 

“It’s okay that you did. I just have been wondering where it was.”

In the dim light from the street lamps, Hinata’s face is orange and pink. A cat meows in the neighborhood and a car alarm goes off a few blocks down. 

“Why?” Kageyama is intrigued. “You see me everyday, you could have given it back at any point. I’ve been over to your house a dozen times since I lost it.”

Hinata sighs and fiddles with the keys in his hands. 

“Because…um.” A small pause later and Hinata finishes his thought. “Because I like it.”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. “What? It doesn’t even fit you.”

Hinata meets his gaze, finally. “It reminds me of you and it’s soft and warm. And it's really nice and... it makes sure I am doing my steps correctly and…. it practices with me so I get the notes right and... it doesn’t judge me when I hold it’s hand or sit on it’s lap.” Hinata pauses suddenly, eyes wide with embarrassment. His face flushes and he looks away again. “So yeah. Um. I like it.”

“Hm. The jacket. Does all those things for you.” Kageyama deadpans. 

“No,” Hinata says flatly, stepping back over the curb. 

Kageyama shrugs and looks at his shoes. “Well. Um. It does all those things for me.”

“Yeah?” Hinata’s breathing is ragged. 

Kageyama doesn’t even realize he is stepping closer to Hinata until they are a breath away. 

His stupid brain spins chaotically in his head and his heart pumps faster in his throat. His feet and arms seem to be on an entirely different plane of existence. 

He scratches the back of his head, rubs his sweaty palms on the top part of his jeans, if just to give his hands something to do besides letting them go everywhere at once. He takes a deep breath out and steadies his nerves. “Uh, yeah. Maybe more. Maybe...you should just... tell the jacket how you really feel, Hinata.”

“Oh, okay.” Hinata sighs. “Um, I really, really, really like the jacket.” Kageyama hovers over him and Hinata is stuck to the side of the car. He brings his eyes up to meet Hinata’s warm caramel irises, determination brewing, and Hinata is transfixed by his best friend's bold glances. 

Kageyama steels with confidence. He suddenly puts his hand on the window of the vehicle. 

“I really like the jacket too.”

“Y-you do?”

Hinata looks down again and shuffles his feet, but Kageyama lifts his chin up gently.

“Yep. I've been waiting to tell you for a long time.”

“A-are we still talking about the j-jacket, Ka-kageyama?” Hinata wiggles. 

Kageyama kisses him on the mouth. 

The jacket slips out of his best friend's grasp, forgotten. 

It’s not a perfect kiss, but they fix it pretty quickly with another. Hinata’s knees give out and before his brain catches up, Kageyama lifts his best friend off his feet. He wraps his legs around Kageyama’s middle as his back presses into the car. Kageyama puts his arms underneath Hinata’s thighs, easily supporting the smaller boy’s weight. Hinata kisses him back, a little urgently, and he melts when Hinata runs his hands through Kageyama's hair. 

Hinata breaks away when he needs air, but he keeps their foreheads pressed together in the cool summer night. They pant into each other, the night air suddenly warm around them.

“Wait, so this isn’t about the jacket, right?”

Kageyama smirks and rolls his eyes. “No, _dumbass._ ”

“Oh.” Hinata smiles back and he lights up the whole goddamn street. “Good.” 

Kageyama grins. He can’t help it. His heart flutters and the chill he felt earlier is no longer there. He sets Hinata back on his feet, embarrassed; his brain catching up with his body. 

But Hinata doesn’t look embarrassed. “Does this mean I get to hold your hand and sit on your lap whenever I want?”

“Um.” Kageyama's face flushes again. The heat roils in his stomach. He wants it so badly. “Yeah — Maybe not all the time. But yeah.”

Hinata smiles, a devilish glare. “Do I get to kiss you when I want to?”

“Um, yes.” A tougher question. Kageyama is surprised at how easily the answer came. So he follows up with, “But maybe only when we’re alone --just for right now.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” Hinata shakes his head like he is going over the embarrassment they would feel if someone caught them swapping spit - especially the other band members. “Definitely.”

He laces his fingers in between Kageyama’s and Kageyama relaxes, squeezes back.

Hinata bends down and picks up the jacket where it fell in the street. 

“Um, here you go.”

Kageyama waves his unoccupied hand in front of the garment. “No, I’m not cold anymore. Um...you can hold onto it.”

Hinata blushes. “Okay.”

He nods. “Okay.”

“OI!”

A loud voice booms from the front door of Yamaguchi’s house, breaking the natural outdoor noises of the neighborhood. Hinata and Kageyama glance over towards it. 

“WOULD YOU TWO QUIT MAKING OUT ALREADY AND COME PLAY SMASH BROS WITH US?!” Noya’s voice carries down the dark street. 

Hinata and Kageyama blush and smirk at each other, then take off running toward the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> EEP. *hides behind computer grinning madly waiting for comments*
> 
> This was so fun to write!! I literally had a full on ***giggle fit*** assigning instruments to my favorite characters.  
> Thanks for reading friends! I appreciate your comments! <3 <3 <3


End file.
